Corff
} |name = Corff |image = Corff.png |gender = Male |race = Human |location = The Hanged Man |voice = Paul Fox |appearances = Dragon Age II }} Corff is the bartender of The Hanged Man. Involvement Corff will provide rumors when asked "Any news". He will also talk with other patrons about interesting and funny stories. Rumors * "I heard rumors of a healer in Darktown who's looking after the sick, for free, imagine that." * "You hear about the Arl of Redcliffe? Some say that Andraste herself reached down and cured him so he could unite the land." * "People say Meredith's the real power in Kirkwall, not the Viscount. Even Dumar answers to her." * "The craziest thing. Apparently, the pigeon population has taken a nose dive in Ferelden. Weird, huh. What kind of sick individual preys on those innocent things?" * "I heard the Hero of Ferelden married Queen Anora, but is keeping an elven lover. Scandalous." * "Apparently, the Qunari are just waiting for a ship to take them back to Par Vollen. Hope it comes soon." * "There's an expedition heading to the Deep Roads, and every sword and his dog wants in on it." * "You ever met the Viscount Dumar? The man doesn't use his head for anything but storage for fancy hats." * "You saw the shipwrecked Qunari? There was a man in here who swears he saw the whole thing happen. Apparently, the dreadnought was fighting another ship before they both crashed on the reef." * "Liam the harbormaster was in the raiders' pockets! And he seemed like such an honest man. Grumpy, but honest." * "Watch out for pirates and raiders, if you plan to travel by sea. The coast around the Free Marches is swarming with them." * "There's been a bunch of elves camped out on Sundermount for ages. People say they're starting a settlement. Can they do that? The land doesn't belong to them." * "Someone stole the Qunari formula for explosive powder. Soon, we'll have the same weapons they do." * "The Qunari have been here for years. People are getting really nervous about that. I just know they're going to attack soon." * "Some folk are smuggling mages out of Kirkwall. I hear the freed mages congregate in the mountains to plot Kirkwall's downfall." * "Harlan's thinking of changing the name of The Blooming Rose to Harlan's Harlots." * "No one knows when we'll get a new viscount. Couple nobles tried to claim the title, but Meredith shot them down." * "Some Qunari stragglers are lurking about outside the town. I hope someone does something about them." * "People are really tense about the mages and templars. If they go to war, Kirkwall will be squashed in between." * "The Divine in Orlais is getting old. She better pick a successor soon, or it'll be a glorious mess when she dies." * "Bless Elthina's heart. She's the only thing keeping Meredith from tearing Orsino apart." * "There was a templar in here yesterday. Says Meredith's been spending more and more time alone in her office. And if you walk by, it sounds like she's talking to herself. Strange, huh?" * "You hear about King Alistair of Ferelden? He has an elven mistress. Hope his queen never finds out." Category:Characters Category:Dragon Age II characters Category:Humans Category:Free Marchers